


Bombardment

by arachnistar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnistar/pseuds/arachnistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran after the alien, cursing her heels for slowing her down and wondering why she'd figured heels would be an advisable option on any trip with the Doctor, even one as seemingly innocuous as a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombardment

The Doctor hadn't told her where they were going, just told her to put on something fancy and nice, all the while flitting about the console with a nervous energy. Which was how she'd ended up in the wardrobe room sifting through dresses until she came across a deep red one, silky and smooth, with black and gold ornamentation.

Rose smiled at it and quickly changed. A matching pair of black heels followed along with some light make-up. She debated putting her hair up or leaving it down when the Doctor's voice came down, "Roooose! It's time to go."

Well, that made her decision for her.

She hurried back to the console room. "'M here."

The Doctor turned to look at her and froze. She grinned as his eyes ran over every inch of her and back again. "Perfect."

Her cheeks reddened, bringing forth a spirited chuckle from him. Not one to let him get away, she teased, "See you didn't bother with a wardrobe change."

"Oi, nothin' wrong with this." She giggled; he harrumphed and then shot her a grin. "Shall we be off, Lady Rose?"

Another giggle before she accepted his proffered arm and let him lead her outside the TARDIS doors. They had parked in a metallic hallway. Not much to look upon, but sensing that this wasn't their final destination, Rose followed the Doctor without comment. Eventually they reached a large set of double doors flanked by two guards. A quick flash of the psychic paper and they were in.

The ballroom they entered glittered and glowed with the luxuries of the elite and powerful. Gold ornamented the white walls in intricate designs and what wasn't covered in gold was festooned with rich tapestries and paintings. Crystal chandeliers hung from the curved ceiling while massive arched windows revealed the starry darkness outside. Long tables bearing a number of strange foods stood to one side while the center of the room was devoted entirely to dancing. In the corner, a full-scale orchestra played – among them were pianists, cellists, violinists, and several instruments Rose had never seen before.

Among all this beauty, a wide mix of both humans and aliens lingered, danced, ate, and chatted. Small blue aliens with ridged faces and six eyes rushed around between guests, offering bubbly beverages and clearing empty plates from tables.

Rose breathed out. It was like stepping into a fairy tale, one populated with aliens of course but like a Disney ballroom in every other way. "'S beautiful."

"The Tenth Percassian Intergalactic Peace Ball. Held every 10 years to remember the peace treaty at the end of the Percassian War, making this the centennial celebration of the peace treaty. They change the location every time, going between the galaxies that fought. This year, though, it's being held on a space station. Now then."

The Doctor took two flutes of an orange, bubbly drink from a waiter, handing one to Rose. She smiled gratefully and took a sip. A tangy taste, reminiscent of tangerines but not quite like them either, more spicy, filled her mouth.

"Mhm."

He grinned at her satisfied sigh. "Reckon you approve then?"

"Hard to disapprove with a fancy ball."

"Last time was better." A loud voice broke into their conversation. It came from a middle-aged woman with dark skin, round features, and a flowing gown of purple silk. Her curls were arranged artfully around her shoulders. "You weren't cooped up in a space station, you could wander the gardens. Saloosa has the most beautiful gardens." She gave them a quick once-over. "I don't recall seeing either of you there."

"Oh, this is our first time. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"I am Lady Ballana of the Fraxia."

More guests gathered around them, drawn to Lady Ballana. Introductions flew by and then they were engaged in a lively discussion about the merits of a space station ball versus one on a planet. Rose listened for the most part, offering up words where she could but otherwise content to simply drink in the conversation and gaze around the ballroom. She glanced at the dance floor and pondered the likelihood of the Doctor dancing with her. They had before, but not with this body. Well, there was a first time for everything and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try getting him out on the floor.

"Lady Ballana."

Rose blinked back to attention within the group to look at the man who'd just arrived. Lady Ballana inclined her head to him.

"Phil."

"Have you heard the news? There's been another drop in stock. Pharnassus Weaponry again. You'll want to sell now before the company goes under."

Lady Ballana shrugged. "I got rid of my shares the first time the company cut back. No use investing in them nowadays."

The Doctor took Rose's arm. "We'll leave 'em to talk business, yeah?"

She nodded in agreement and with polite excuses, the duo left the small group. They wandered the ballroom together, trying out various nibbles including a purple squirmy treat the Doctor assured her wasn't alive, merely vibrating sugar molecules and wasn't that amazing? moving food?, and chatting to some of the other guests.

It was about an hour in when the Doctor gave her a gallant bow and extended a hand, "May I have this dance, Rose Tyler?"

She resisted the immediate urge to grab his hand and tug him to the dance floor (there would be plenty of time for that); instead choosing to put on a cheeky smile. "Thought you weren't much of a dancer, Doctor?"

His eyebrows knit together. "An' I thought you liked my moves. Best moves in the galaxy, these moves."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'd love – what's – " Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a small object hurtling through the air. "Get down!"

She pushed the two of them down to the ground. There was a tearing sound; Rose glanced down at her now ripped gown. Then the world exploded around them.

The Doctor's arms wrapped tightly around her as another explosion rocked the room. He murmured into her ear. "We have to get out of here."

She nodded curtly and then looked around for the doors. Smoke had filled the room and there were various fires around crater holes and piles of demolished furnishings. She didn't look closely at the bodies – or, more accurately, body parts – around those sites, quickly quashing the nausea that built at the smell of charred flesh. The doors themselves were blocked by a horde of people. They were locked, creating a press of frantic, screaming bodies.

Rose turned her eyes from them – there was bound to be an easier exit to get to, maybe a door leading to the kitchens that the servants used. Her eyes focused on a small figure, one of the blue waiters. He had pulled something from his pocket and was drawing a pin from the small object.

"Doctor!"

He had spotted the waiter as well. Pulling her up along with him, they ran for the servant.

"Wait!" The Doctor yelled.

The alien jumped, a small squeak escaping his lips. He lobbed the grenade and then turned tail, escaping through the servant's door. The Doctor paused in his run, sonic screwdriver aimed up at the flying grenade. Meanwhile, Rose, unaware of the Doctor's disappearance from her side, charged after the alien. She slipped through the door, just in time to see him disappearing down a corridor.

She ran after the alien, cursing her heels for slowing her down and wondering why she'd figured heels would be an advisable option on any trip with the Doctor, even one as seemingly innocuous as a ball. After this, she was committing to trainers for life – with the occasional flats for fancier occasions.

The corridor opened out into a grand kitchen, still half-full of food and drinks for guests who would never enjoy them now. Rose had only taken a few steps in she caught sight of the alien rattling the door at the end.

She didn't think, just charged and tackled the small alien. They tumbled and rolled on the ground until he was on top. He hissed in her face, spittle flying, and tugged out a wicked butcher's knife from his belt.

Rose grabbed at his wrist, pushing back to keep the blade away from her face. Her other hand went up to claw at his face. She must've struck something – his eye, maybe? it felt squishy but everything was going so _fast_ that she couldn't really be sure – because then the alien was drawing back with a terrifying screech. Rose took the opportunity to push back, simultaneously knocking the knife from his hand and getting him off her.

"Rose!"

She grinned at the Doctor's voice. Two guards followed him, their attention on the waiter, but her attention was solely on the Doctor and vice versa. He knelt by her side, his hand coming up to ghost along her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"There's blood."

"'S not mine."

He nodded and then stood, offering her a hand up. His eyes ran over her body, a thorough examination that made her feel warm, and then turned to the guards with their captive. The waiter wore a pleased smirk despite the swollen, bloody condition of one of his six eyes.

The Doctor approached, all Oncoming Storm now. "What were you trying to do, bombing a peace gathering like – oh! Oh, oh, oh!" The Doctor stopped a foot from the alien. "You want war. You want the nations to lose their heads and panic. But why? What do you have to gain?" He paused, hand going up to his chin as he considered the creature before him. "There's nothin' to gain from hiding it now, is there? You may as well tell us."

The alien returned his considering gaze with silence. The Doctor opened his mouth to try again when a new voice cut him off. Lady Ballana had arrived with a small retinue of guards. "It's alright, Doctor. We shall get the answers out of him on our own."

The Doctor glanced between the prisoner and Lady Ballana. His eyes lit up. "Of course! Pharnassus Weaponry!"

Rose recalled the earlier conversation. "The company was going under."

"And a war would've been just the thing to bring it right back up. You," he looked pointedly at the blue alien, "bomb the place, kill some leaders, and then get out before anyone can figure out what happened. Accusations are thrown, maybe you leave some evidence to frame someone, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows, but the waiter kept his mouth shut. "In any case, everyone's outraged, war breaks out, and Pharnassus Weaponry is back to making millions."

Lady Ballana watched the pair in amusement. She shook her head. "Astounding." Her attention turned to one of the guards at her side. "Send word to apprehend Mr. Pharnassus immediately." He hurried off.

X-X-X

With everything resolved for the time, the Doctor and Rose slipped away, returning to the TARDIS and leaving explanations to Lady Ballana. All the various aches and bruises on her body were throbbing now, insisting that she take a shower and then curl up in bed to sleep for a good twelve hours. Or something.

"Never a dull party with you, Doctor." Rose chuckled, nudging his side and then moving on towards the hallway.

"Rose, wait!"

She turned around.

The Doctor reached over and flicked a switch on the console. Instrumental music much like what had played at the ball filtered through the speakers. He tilted his head. "You never gave me that dance."

Despite her exhaustion, a slow grin spread across her face. "Show me what you've got."

She bounded over. One of his hands went around her waist, drawing her close, while the other took her hand. Her free hand rested on his back. They swayed to the music, taking simple steps along the console room. It was nice, feeling his body pressed up close, his arm around her.

Rose smiled up at him, tongue poking out between her teeth. "This all you got, Doctor?"

"Not even close. Jus' figured you'd need a warm-up before we got to the hard stuff."

"'M always ready."

He laughed. "Right then."

They spun around the room, a flurry of steps and dips and spins accompanied by music and laughter. Heat swelled between them, wavering, the two of them on a tight-rope with the option to go two ways. Forward or back. The air crackled with energy, the universe seemed to revolve around them just as they revolved around the central column.

As the music drew to a close, the Doctor's face lowered to her own. She rose up on tiptoe to meet him halfway, whole body trembling. The first touch was tentative, a slight brushing of lips to test the waters. Then his lips pressed down, full contact. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue until he opened his mouth and let her in. From there, it was all tongue, meeting and learning and exploring, running along each other. His hands wound around her waist to tug her closer while hers lost themselves in his soft hair.

He was the first to draw back, though their faces remained close enough to feel each other's breath. Her eyes opened to see his, darkened and glimmering, staring back at her.

His hand skated along the bruise on her cheek. "Rest now."

She pouted, hoping it would get him to change his mind because rest was really the last thing she wanted right now (okay, no, another trip was but that was beside the point which was that she wanted him).

He only laughed. "Go on. Doctor's orders. I'll still be here when you get up."

Well, if that wasn't working. "I'd sleep better with you there."

The Doctor blinked and considered her. "You'll have to behave."

She nodded, resisting the urge to throw back a flirty comment lest he change his mind. Satisfied with her wordless promise, he took her hand and the two proceeded down the hall to Rose's room.


End file.
